dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ChrysieeBoo Lovely/Archive 1
Welcome to the ! Hi ChrysieeBoo Lovely, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the April page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jiskran (talk) 19:51, July 22, 2013 (UTC) i dont know because i signed up earlier and im still sorted soo ughh i signed up like 7 hours ago Welcome! Welcome to DARP! I'm Madeyefire and I am one the the regular users here! We are a super user-friendly wiki and we are glad to help you if you have any questions! Removed RPs I removed your posts from the Gryffindor Dormitories and the Headmaster's Office as they weren't appropriate. First, you cannot get into the Headmaster's Office without giving the appropriate password at the Headmaster's Tower. Secondly, you cannot have the Marader's Map, as it's an artifact. The RP's have been removed. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 02:13, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :Your new post is much better. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 02:18, July 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat, just to let you know :) -Missmelody GMing Hey! I noticed something on your roleplays, which I need to review. You can NOT cause a building to crumble without the permission of an administrater. They will post on the roleplay, as something called a GM, or, Gamemaster. The 'Gamemaster' chooses the course of action. Sooooo, you just can't cause something to 'happen'. Whenever you have something like that, please contact an admin by owl! And don't worry, I made the same mistake before when I was new. : It wasn't the bulding crumbled. The ceiling or the roof the cave blew up and some rocks from the explosion covered the exit. : 01:08, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Still, you need a GM. And ask an admin. Unfortunately I'm not one. Rp? Hi! Wanna rp? I have a wand now.(9:16, Est. U.s.a time) -- http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Missmelody DAtDA I responded to your post. Also before you go through all the work of writing about each of the creatures for your homework, you may want to read the assignment again. "Write a report on one of the following:....". Hopefully I caught you before you did too much work. I am just looking for a paragraph about one of the creatures listed :) Having to do all of them is way to much work! --~Peislandgal (talk) 03:47, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ... In the Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom scene, I saw you used various spells on my characters. You need to wait for a GM to RP the effects of this, and at least give my characters a chance to retaliate. Umbra-Expansion Would love to tell you about them the next time we're both on chat! Sorry I missed yah! Best, Eva Marie Sorting Your character Eva Marie has been approved. Usually students learn at age 11 that they are a witch not age 14. You may want to create a reason as to why she learned late, or change that age. Anyways, Happy RPing! :) --~Peislandgal (talk) 20:41, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Check this out! Hi! Well, i'm here to tell you that you may want to check http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/General_RP:Library asap. It has to do with Sarabelle. (dun dun DUNNNNNNN) Missmelody (talk) 23:44, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Spell So, what I need from you for the spell is the following on my talk page. *Spell Name *Incantation *Year someone would need to be to use it *Type (Charm? Transfiguration?) *Use (Offensive, Defensive, Utility?) *Description I think you've posted the description, but I will need the rest of the info. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:19, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Would you like to rp with my Fith year? Pretty much the top--The QUEEN OF hearts is here!! 06:20, August 13, 2013 (UTC) : Sure. 06:20, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Posted.--The QUEEN OF hearts is here!! 06:28, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Categories For the next pictures you upload, make sure to add your Category, ChrysieeBoo's Characters. Thanks, 19:44, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Magus Diaetam As your and your characters are inactive, Eva Marie's lease at Magus Diaetam has come to an end, and Apartment I is no longer in her ownership. --The Rabbittish User Landlord of Magus Diaetam (talk) 02:28, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay? :3 Hi Chrysiee! I was wondering if you would like to RP somewhere? I have a great selection of characters I could use ^-^ You can pick who I use and I was thinking maybe we could roleplay in the West Tower? Magus Diaetam As your and your characters are inactive, Eva Marie's lease at Magus Diaetam has come to an end, and Apartment X is no longer in her ownership. --The Rabbittish User Landlord of Magus Diaetam (talk) 03:54, November 8, 2013 (UTC) User Registration Please sign up here with your full username so we can add your characters to the new list once it is created. Thanks! ... Umm? Could you send me another owl when you are on. Nymi (talk) 21:14, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Item Request I guess my question is what's the point you're hoping to achive through this Legendarium? Is it just for RPing, or do you have something else in mind? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:22, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, if you're just using it for RPing, I have no issues with it, so feel free. However, if it ever becomes more than that (powerful tome, ancient knowledge, whatever it might be), let me know and I'll look at approving it as a Relic. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:20, February 18, 2014 (UTC) OMG i Love your Charries how did you do it ChrysieeBoo, I'm stalking you I had this future story line idea that I've been working on involving one of my characters. and maybe all of the Marie girls? :D Trying to fit the pieces together was not working out until just now. So, if Api ends up with even the limited ability to sense death please, please, please let me know. You don't have to but I would be oh so happy if you did. Thank you in advance Belle Linda :Fist pump! Even without Banshee powers I think something could still work out. Glad you are on board, I was nervous. Belle Linda ::: Thank you for stalking me, I guess! ::: 01:36, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Chat Ok, maybe that was a bit out of line. Come on back. -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 18:44, February 22, 2014 (UTC) IC Stays IC The things that happen In Character are In Character, and should not affect Out Of Character at all. And that works both ways, whatever happens Out Of Character, I hope you can set it aside when you're In Character. Most of the time users are quite professional about this, and your feud with Gail is tiring and immature. If you hate her as a person, or hate her characters, that's fine, but you need to treat her in a civil manner. These attacks are getting ridiculous. -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 22:39, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Protocol Chrysiee, you don't get to set up and call a vote when you choose. I said to you the matter would be discussed among the Admins and Bcrats - not in public, not as you decide to present it. Given your complete failure to respect any of my earlier statements, I shall now be voting decisively against this idea, now and in the future. Alex Jiskran 23:15, February 22, 2014 (UTC) : Oh, okay. I wanted to take a vote to see who was for or agaisnt not "how ever many votes I have it will or not be." : 23:17, February 22, 2014 (UTC) As above It does not get debated in public on a page here on the wiki, Chrysiee. Whatever is said among the Admins remains there. Alex Jiskran 23:26, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Marie Mansion Chrys, I saif you could use the code provided you changed the colours '''and '''the fonts. It still looks really similar to my original page. I really dislike giving out code, because it makes my page look less original. Please chagne the fonts being used. Thank you, Models Just realized: Maryna Linchuk and Sara Sampaio are friends and have done photo shoots together irl and everything. I was looking on the Maryna Linchuk tag on Tumblr and I found this and thought: Hang on a sec, that's April's model, right? And soI checked on April's page and the name of that model and now I'm like: WTF? I'm gonna shut up now. 17:29, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Final warning Five days ago you were instructed to remove EVERY BANSHEE ELEMENT from the April char page. You have made numerous modifications but failed to do this. If every single reference is not gone in forty-five minutes, I shall delete the character. Alex Jiskran 14:45, March 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:Infobox No, I don't mind :) Thank you, by the way! Glad you like it InSpeck -message- 02:52, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Remember the summer idea? Young House So that's that. Good day to you. We'll expect your declarations of roleplay in the morning.